


Second B

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee refuses to listen to Tony's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second B

“You’ve only got yourself to blame, Probie. If you and Ziva hadn’t teased me so much about my being too old for this kind of op Gibbs wouldn’t have made you do it.”

“I have no experience with how to pick up guys,” Tim whined. “How am I supposed to do this?”

“It’s just like picking up anyone in a bar… oops, forgot who I was talking to for a sec.”

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Tim said without mirth.

“Listen up, McYoungster. Just relax and go with the flow.”

Tim snorted. “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to do it.”

Before Tony could respond, Gibbs blew into the bullpen. “Seeing how you don’t want to listen to DiNozzo, go down and see Abby about getting wired up.”

Gibbs was smirking as he watched McGee trudge towards the elevator.

“Boss, he’s going to walk in there looking like a virginal, bi-curious lamb and the wolves are going to circle.”

“Exactly, and no one will pay the slightest bit of attention to you and me while we search for McMasters."

“And you’re not telling McGee we’re going to be in there because…”

“Second B.”

“Oh yeah.”


End file.
